sentiments enfouis
by fryskette-chan
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont dans une relations à 7 amants, (Ryo, Sei, Syu, Mitsu, Gen, Kei and Kev) et que Ryoma et Kevin sont les 2 ukes, Kevin découvre qu'il est enceinte. Ryoma devient jaloux. 1er chapitre est le debut de l'histoire, ensuite chaque chapitre aura une suite différente (pas réussie choisir comment je voulais que mon histoire finisse!). POT ne m'appartient pas.
1. prologue

Prince of tennis

Sentiments enfouis

pairing : OT7 (Ryoma, Seiichi, Syuusuke, Kunimitsu, Genichirou, Kevin et Keigo).

* * *

 **chapitre 1**

Ryoma rentre une nuit pour trouver ses amants déjà dans leur énorme lit, il voit leurs poitrines monter et descendre. Il remarque que Kevin est au centre du lit, avec son ventre arrondi qui semble narguer Ryoma. Les bras de Syuusuke et Seiichi sont passer de manière possessive autour de sa taille.

Cette vue fait tellement mal à Ryoma, Kevin a quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir. Il peut donner un enfant aux hommes qu'il aime. Alors que lui ne fera jamais que regarder « joyeusement » les nouveaux nés à venir.

Cependant la capacité de Kevin a porter un enfant n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il a si mal au coeur en les regardant.

Ses amants ne le regarde presque plus, ils sont tout le temps autour de Kevin, sur-protecteurs. Non pas que cela le dérange, Kevin a besoin d'attention dans sa condition mais ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils délaissent l'un de leurs amants.

Soufflant, déprimé par la vue des six hommes endormis, il se dirige vers la grande salle de bain et vers la grande baignoire. Il fait coller l'eau et ensuite se glisse dedans. Il espère que l'eau chaude va faire partir sa tristesse et le détendre.

Il est tellement fatigué qu'il s'endort dedans. Il se réveille dans de l'eau glacé, il regarde sa montre et il s'extirpe difficilement de l'eau pour s'habiller. Il a dormi toute la nuit dans l'eau. Son corps est glacé mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser, il doit prendre son petit déjeuné et aller travailler.

* * *

Il ne se rappelle même pas quand il a eu sa dernière conversation avec ses amants. Ou alors c'est pour parler de Kevin et de combien l'enfant sera mignon.

Seiichi ne lui dit que quelques mots pour lui demander comment il va mais juste pour la forme, il écoute à peine la réponse, Ryoma ne s'en formalise pas, il sait qu'il a des problème au travail mais lorsqu'il l'a vu discutant tout sourire avec Kevin, son coeur se serre.

De même, lorsque Kevin a eu envie de d'aller en Italie pour leur glace, les amants ont tous prit des vacances pour qu'un voyage soit organisé pour qu'ils y aillent. Ryoma a fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir obtenir des vacances. Son travail de modèle et acteur ne lui permet d'avoir beaucoup de temps libre, son emploi du temps est blindé.

Il avait travaillé plusieurs jours sans s'arrêter pour avoir 3 jours et pouvoir aller en Italie mais quand il était arrivé à la maison avec cette bonne nouvelle, il avait rencontré une maison vide, Kevin ne pouvait plus attendre alors il étaient partis le matin même. Ils ne l'avaient pas attendu.

Il avait alors prit un vol tout seul pour les rejoindre mais s'il avait su, il ne les aurait pas rejoint. Ils avaient passés leur journée à faire tout les restaurants de l'Italie en suivant le bon vouloir de Kevin.

Il avait alors menti pour la première fois, il avait prétexté une urgence dans son travail pour pouvoir repartir mais il était resté dans un hôtel à dormir le reste de ses vacances.

* * *

Après cela, il avait passé son temps à travailler pour éviter ses amants, allant même jusqu'à ne pas aller à la seconde échographie de Kevin où ils surent le sexe de l'enfant. Un diner avec les parents avait été organisé pour l'occasion cependant il avait dit à Keigo qu'il aurait du travail tard le soir et ne pourrait être présent mais l'autre lui a dit qu'ils l'attendraient.

Il s'était alors dépêcher de finir ses travaux pour ne pas faire attendre les parents qui ne seraient pas patients.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle à manger, il fut accueillit par un commentaire de la mère de Keigo comme quoi il ne devait pas apprécier Kevin pour ne pas être présent lors de moment comme ça. Cela avait énervé Ryoma mais il n'en avait rien montrer et avait embrassé chacun de ses amants avant de prendre place à coté de Kunimitsu.

Il fut ainsi dévoilé que l'enfant serait une petite fille et tous se réjouir mais Ryoma était tellement fatigué qu'il dû se forcer à sourire pour féliciter Kevin. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu de la mère de Keigo (encore elle) qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux.

 **« tu ne peux même pas être heureux d'entendre cela, comment peux tu encore être dans cette maison ? Si tu es si fatigué tu devrai aller de coucher et nous laisser nous réjouir tranquille.»**

le commentaire prononcé de manière acerbe attira toute l'attention sur Ryoma. Lui était trop choqué par la signification de ces paroles pour répondre alors c'est Keigo qui répondit à sa mère.

 **« maman, Ryoma est fatigué mais il est heureux alors s'il te plait, laisse le tranquille. »** , puis s'adressant à Ryoma. **« si tu veux aller te coucher tu peux. »**

 **« si seulement Ryoma pouvait lui aussi porter un enfant, ce serait le pure bonheur d'avoir 2 anges dans la maison. »** , Ryoma entendit ce commentaire venant de la mère de Genichirou.

 **« s'il pouvait, on pourrait même pas être sur que ce soit notre petit fils »**

La mère de Keigo venait de dépasser les bornes avec ce commentaire. Il allait répondre quand son fils prit la parole.

 **« Ryoma ne nous trompe pas maman, et si tu veux avoir une conversation comme celle-ci alors vous parlé en privé. »**

D'abord fier de la réponse de son amant, Ryoma déchanta de suite en comprenant que ce n'était pas pour venir à sa défense qu'il avait prit la parole mais pour éviter que la conversation ne stresse Kevin.

S'en fut trop, Ryoma se leva pour sortir de table et alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la porte, il se sentit défaillir et dû se rattraper au chambranle de la porte pour rester debout. Il dû prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour que le malaise passe. Il sortit ensuite sans un regard en arrière. Il manqua donc les regards inquiets de ses amants.

Après être monter dans leur chambre rapidement, il se dirigea tout de suite dans la salle de bain et sortit de sa poche de jean une plaquette de comprimés. Il en avala deux en se disant qu'il avait eu chaud et qu'il ne fallait pas que ses amants sachent pour ses crises d'angoisse.

Cela faisait quelques mois depuis qu'il avait ces crises, elles avaient commencées alors qu'il était stressé par un job où le photographe était pas très agréable, doux euphémisme, s'était un vrai tirant. Depuis il en avait plusieurs et à chaque fois lorsqu'il était sujet à de trop grande émotions.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes pour que les cachets agissent alors en attendant Ryoma s'assit dos contre la baignoire, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, essayant de calmer sa respiration haletante.

Comme il aimerait pouvoir rejoindre ses parents dans l'autre monde dans les moments comme celui là. Ses parents étaient tout les deux morts dans un accident de voiture lors de sa deuxième année de lycée (16 ans) , cela faisait donc maintenant presque 9 ans depuis cette tragédie.

Une fois sûr de pouvoir tenir debout sans chanceler, il sortit de la chambre et alla s'allonger sur le lit de sa chambre. Eh oui, les amants avaient une chambre qu'ils partageaient mais également des chambres pour chacun d'eux, ils pouvaient avoir besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, car mener une vie de couple avec 6 autres personnes peut être exténuant. Jamais Ryoma aurait pensé aimer autant cette chambre que depuis les derniers mois.

Il s'endormit non sans mal après avoir ressasser toutes les « erreurs » que ses amants avaient fait.

Cette nuit là, il rêva d'une conversation que ses parents avaient eu et qu'il avait surprit. Ils étaient alors en bas des escaliers parlant tout bas, ce n'était pas particulièrement inhabituel et Ryoma leurs laissait d'habitude leur vie privé mais ce jour là il ne sait pourquoi, il a écouté :

« -phrodite »

« encore trop jeune, pas assez mature pour comprendre, on lui en parlera plus trad. » fut la réponse de son père.

« de toute façon, ça ne change rien, tant qu'il n'est pas dans une relation homosexuel, aucun problème ».

il n'avait jamais comprit la signification de cette conversation et n'avait pas eu le temps à des explications plus étendues.

* * *

Quelques jour plus tard, il était en train de diner avec Keigo, seuls, et cela n'avait pas été comme ça depuis une éternité. Cependant le jeune homme ne faisait que parler de Kevin, de combien ils étaient chanceux de pouvoir avoir un enfant et quelle joie immense cela allait apporter dans leur maison. Combien il était également important de ne pas stresser Kevin.

Kevin. Kevin. Kevin.

Il craqua, il en avait mare ! Mare !

 **« Keigo, c'est notre diner, pourrais tu arrêter de parler tout le temps de Kevin. »** sifflât-il entre ses dents sentant déjà sa respiration devenir laborieuse.

 **« qu'est ce que tu as en ce moment, Ryoma ? Kevin porte notre enfant c'est merveilleux, tu devrais être heureux d'en parler. »**

Ryoma tiqua à l'utilisation du mot « notre », non, ce n'était pas son enfant, c'était le leur. Il était un soumis donc à moins de porter l'enfant lui même, il n'avait aucune chance que ce soit son enfant. Et comme le savait que trop bien Ryoma, ce fait serait toujours entre eux.

Il voulu prendre une grande inspiration mais en fut incapable, encore une crise, elles se rapprochait de plus en plus, ce qui était aucunement une bonne nouvelle. Il chercha frénétiquement dans ses poches de jeans pour trouver la plaquette sous les yeux interrogateurs de son amant qui attendait toujours une réponse.

Il mit enfin la main sur ces fichus comprimés et en prit double doses, le médecin le lui avait conseiller en cas de grosse crise, et celle-ci en était une. Il les avala et ensuite posa sa tête sur ses mains elle même posées à plat sur la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut finalement capable de lever la tête et de regarder droit dans les yeux violet de l'un de ses hommes.

 **« Keigo, c'est votre enfant. Et vous n'avez même pas remarquer que vous ne me regardiez même plus. »**

 **« Ryoma, c'était quoi, à l'instant ? »** demanda un Keigo resté choqué par le comportement du plus jeune. N'ayant même pas prit compte de la réponse de Ryoma non plus.

 **« mhm, alors vous n'avez même pas remarqué ça non plus. Je vois. »** semblât-il dire pour lui même cependant assez fort pour que Keigo entende, avant de de nouveau fixer son regarde d'or sur le plus vieux. **« c'est juste une des nombreuses crises d'angoisses que j'ai depuis quelques mois maintenant. »**

Les yeux perçant semblaient envoyer des éclairs vers l'autre.

 **« oh et si ça t'intéresse, j'ai aussi perdu pratiquement 30 kilos depuis cette même période. Sur ce, je pense que je vais te laisser, je n'ai rien à faire ici ».**

Il se leva et sous les yeux encore médusés par les nouvelles de son amant s'en alla.

Ca y était, il avait craqué, il avait tout déballé.

Il avait effectivement perdu exactement 29 kilos et tenait à peine sur ses jambes et on pouvait largement voir ses côtes, vu qu'il n'était déjà pas gros avant, mais ses amants n'en avaient cure. Le médecin avait dit que son état était assez préoccupant, perte de poids plus crises de panique égal à un corps beaucoup plus, trop, fragile.

* * *

Fin premier chapitre et également le seul qui sera commun aux autres chapitres de cette fiction car effectivement, j'avais plusieurs idées pour la suite des événements et je ne pouvait pas me résoudre à n'en choisir qu'une seule.

Ainsi, les prochains chapitres auront chacun leur histoire qui commencera après la fin du chapitre ci dessus.

En espérant que vous aller aimer.

C'est pas la première fic que j'écris mais pour l'instant c'est la seule que j'ai envie de publier.


	2. kidnapping partie 1

Désolé pour le long moment sans avoir mis quelque chose mais au départ je voulais faire ce chapitre en entier puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il serait beaucoup plus long que je l'avait prévu donc je vous met la première partie. En espérant que cela vous plaise. N'hesitez pas à me faire part d'idée qui vous traverseraient l'esprit en lisant, toute source d'inspiration est la bienvenue. bonne lecture et à bientot ! fryskette-chan 3

* * *

 **chapitre 2 : le kidnapping (partie 1)**

 _Il avait effectivement perdu exactement 29 kilos et tenait à peine sur ses jambes et on pouvait largement voir ses côtes, vu qu'il n'était déjà pas gros avant, mais ses amants n'en avaient cure. Le médecin avait dit que son état était assez préoccupant, perte de poids plus crises de panique égal à un corps beaucoup plus, trop, fragile._

Après avoir quitté le restaurant, Ryoma ère dans les rues de Tokyo, ne voulant pas rentrer dans leur maison où l'attendait ses amants. Il finit par se laisser glisser sur l'herbe dans un parc au pied d'un arbre.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté le restaurant. Il sent son portable vibré depuis un moment, Keigo est surement rentré et a parlé de leur conversation avec les autres.

Il se sent tellement fatigué, il est prêt à s'endormir là comme ça mais un bruit le réveille en sursaut, il regarde autour de lui. Il voit ainsi un groupe d'homme s'approcher de lui de manière menaçante.

Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment qui lui donne des frissons, il se lève malgré ses jambes engourdies et se met à courir le plus vite possible, il faut qu'il rentre à la maison.

Il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et voit les hommes le poursuivre. À ce moment, il est heureux d'avoir continué à se maintenir en forme après ses années à jouer au tennis en faisant des footing tous les matins. Même si aux moments-là, c'était plus pour se vider l'esprit et s'éloigner de ses amants (pour ne pas exploser). Grâce à cette forme, il arrive jusqu'à maintenant à maintenir une distance entre lui et ses poursuivant.

Il faut qu'il appelle, appelle quelqu'un pour l'aider, il n'a pas assez d'énergie pour continuer beaucoup plus longtemps et surtout surement pas assez pour aller jusqu'à chez eux. Il sort son portable et appuie sur le premier nom qui apparaît sur son écran.

Il porte son téléphone à son oreille et entend le signal sonore de l'appel puis il entend que l'on répond, il ne laisse pas le temps à son interlocuteur de parler, même si il entend la voix de Seiichi commencée à parler.

 **« Ryo- »**

 **« Aidez-moi, je… ne vais… pas pouvoir tenir… beaucoup plus… longtemps »** , il a le souffle cours et sa voix est cassée.

 **« Ryoma, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »** Crie Seiichi dans l'oreille de Ryoma.

 **« ils me poursuivent… je sais pas qui ils sont… je ne pourrais pas courir… encore longtemps… s'il vous plait aidez-moi. Je suis… ah ! »** il est coupé alors qu'il allait dire où il était par un des hommes qui lui attrape violemment les cheveux.

Il laisse tomber son téléphone à terre. On peut entendre **« Ryo ! Réponds ! Ryoma ! »** crié, sortir du haut-parleur. Il essaye de se débattre et crie pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un mais Ryoma est envoyé à terre violemment, ce qui lui coupe le souffle, suivit d'un grand coup de pied dans le ventre et d'un coup à la tête qui le met KO.

 **...SE...**

Il est réveillé par une violente douleur dans le ventre. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour émerger du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il est un peu perdu, il fait sombre dans la pièce où il se trouve, il essaye de bouger mais une vive douleur provenant de sa tête l'en empêche. Il lâche un grognement face à cela.

Puis il se rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé. Les hommes qui lui courraient après ont dû l'assumer et maintenant il est attaché, en boxer à une chaise devant un ordinateur allumé et un… canapé. Une voix venue de derrière lui le fit sursauter.

 **« ben voyons, la petite pute est finalement réveillée »**

L'homme en question pose une main sur son torse après s'être collé à son dos. Il fait balader sa main jusqu'à son ventre tout en lui empoignant les cheveux pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière. Lorsque Ryoma croise les yeux de l'homme, d'un noir profond, il sent une frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Puis il dit des paroles que Ryoma ne pourra jamais oublier.

 **« tu as un joli minois, je vais me faire un plaisir de te torturer bien longuement devant ceux que tu aimes. Fais leurs un petit coucou ! »** puis il repositionne la tête de Ryoma pour qu'il regarde bien devant lui et qu'il voit l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Celui-ci a deux fenêtres ouvertes, une petite et une plus grande. Sur la plus petite, il peut se distinguer avec l'homme derrière lui, il comprend alors et c'est avec horreur qu'il se met à fixer plus grande fenêtre. Il y voit ses amants, certains plus proches de l'écran que d'autres, qui sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il était en direct avec la maison. Sa maison.

C'est alors que la torture commence. Plusieurs hommes sortent d'on ne sait où et ils tiennent chacun un instrument de torture. Un fouet, différentes tailles de couteaux, ils se mettent à lui fouetter la corps et à lui faire des entailles sur le ventre, le dos, la poitrine ou encore le visage.

Ryoma n'a jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie et ses douleurs dans le ventre qui continuent, mais paraissent de plus en plus douloureuse, n'arrangent en rien la situation.

Puis d'un coup, tout s'arrête. Il croit que s'est terminé quand un coup de pied violent dans le dos le fait tomber de sa chaise et qu'on le met à genoux les mains attachées devant lui et les coudes reposant par terre. Il comprend de suite ce qui va se passer et quelques secondes plus tard, ses agresseurs lui confirmèrent, car il sentit qu'on le pénétrait de force, il pousse un cri de douleur, qui fut coupé lorsque l'un de ses agresseurs lui agrippa (encore) les cheveux pour avoir accès à sa bouche et y enfoncer de force son pénis.

La douleur se fait de plus en plus forte à mesure que les coups de reins de ses agresseurs se font plus rapides et violents. Il ne peut plus respirer correctement avec le « truc » dans sa bouche. C'est trop pour lui lorsqu'il sent une autre verge le pénétrer. Il perd connaissance.

 **POV externe lorsque Keigo rentre du dîner avec Ryoma (mais sans Ryoma !).**

Après avoir vu Ryoma sortir du restaurant, et après être sorti de sa stupeur, Keigo se précipite à l'extérieur pour le trouver, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Ryoma alors il décide de rentrer. Il était surement rentré. Lorsqu'il rentre, il se dirige vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les sept. Il y voit cinq de ses amants mais pas celui qu'il veut voir. Lorsque Seiichi prend la parole, ses craintes se confirmes.

 **« Kei, bon retour… Ryo n'est pas avec toi ? »**

 **« il est pas encore rentré ? »** s'écrie le dit Kei en allant voir dans la chambre de ryoma si celui-ci y est. Lorsqu'il revient il est très inquiet. Voyant cela, les autres se regardent et Syu pose finalement la question que tous se posent.

 **« que ce qui se passe ? Où est Ryo-chan ? »**

 **« on était en train de diner et on a commencé à se disputer et Ryoma… Ryoma a commencé à ne plus pouvoir respirer »** il y a des halètements lorsqu'il finit par dire cela après avoir cherché ses mots. **« il a fini par sortir une plaquette de comprimés de son jean et il a pris les derniers cachets que la plaquette contenait. Il s'est ensuite mit la tête sur les bras qui était posé sur la table et il ne la relevé qu'une bonne dizaine de minute plus tard et il était si pâle… je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses nombreuses crises d'angoisse depuis plusieurs mois. Il m'a regardé avec un regard blessé ensuite et m'a dit qu'il avait aussi perdu… »** il prend une grande inspiration, il sent les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et les autres retenir leurs respirations dans l'attente de la fin de son histoire. **« il m'a dit qu'il avait également perdu 30 kilos et après ça il est parti, le temps que je me remette et que je le suive dehors il était parti. Je pensais qu'il serait revenu ici »** dit-il d'une traite pour ne pas se stopper encore une fois parce qu'il sait que sinon il ne pourra pas continuer.

Pendant son discours, il avait baissé la tête, regardant le sol pour éviter le regard des autres, maintenant il la relève. Ce qu'il voit, lui fait réalisé à lui aussi la situation.

Kevin, Syu et Sei se tiennent les uns les autres dans leurs bras, Sei a une main devant la bouche et ses yeux sont brillant, les larmes ne tardent pas à se montrer. Keigo regarde ensuite les 2 stoïques de leur relation, mais pour le coup, c'est des visage plein d'horreur et de peur. C'est Syu qui brise le silence qui s'était installé.

« **comment on a pu ne pas remarquer qu'il n'allait pas bien ?,** pleure-t-il laissant les larmes prendre place sur son visage. **On aurait dû voir qu'il avait maigri !** ».

« **il faut le retrouver, on doit le retrouver, il faut l'appeler** », Kevin crie à ses amants qui restent là sans rien faire encore sous le choc de la révélation et de leur négligence.

Comme si la voix de leur jeune amant les avaient réveillés, ils se ruent dans leur chambre pour attraper leurs portables, puis ils appellent chacun leur tour leur amant. Cependant aucun de leurs appels n'aboutit à une réponse de Ryoma. Ils sont maintenant tous assit dans le grand canapé du salon, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

Cette fois-ci c'est Karupin, le chat adoré de Ryoma, qui fait éruption dans la salle et attire l'attention des humains en miaulant. Il continue comme si il savait que quelques chose n'allait pas et cela ne fait que renforcer la crainte des hommes. Ils se regardent tour à tour.

Ils sursautent tous lorsque le silence est interrompu par la sonnerie de téléphone de Seiichi, celui-ci regarde son écran et saute sur ses pieds surprenant les autres.

« **C'est Ryoma** » à ces mots, ils sont tous attentif, Seiichi répond en mettant le hautparleur. **« Ryo- »** commence Seiichi mais il est interrompu par une voix qui lui donne des frissons.

 **« Aidez-moi, je… ne vais… pas pouvoir tenir… beaucoup plus… longtemps ».** Son Ryoma est effrayé, il est essoufflé.

 **« Ryoma, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »** Crie Seiichi, alors qu'il regarde ses amants qui sont tout autant choqués et paniqués.

 **« ils me poursuivent… je sais pas qui ils sont… je ne pourrais pas courir… encore longtemps… s'il vous plait aidez moi. Je suis… ah ! »**.

la voix de Ryoma est arrêtée par son propre cri puis ils peuvent entendre un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe.

 **« Ryo ! Réponds ! Ryoma ! »,** ils peuvent distinguer des cris, il y a un grand boom de l'autre côté de la ligne puis une voix répond au téléphone de Ryoma.

 **« excusez votre petite pute mais elle est pour l'instant indisponible ! »** , il s'agit d'un homme avec une voix grave. Les six hommes dans le salon sont si choqués qu'ils ne disent rien en retour, l'homme reprend. **« vous aller recevoir un mail dans une heure, si vous voulez voir votre petite pute faire son show. Oh et vous pouvez contacter la police si cela vous chante, c'est pas comme si cela allait nous empêcher de faire ce qu'on a à faire. »** puis l'interlocuteur raccroche.

Sei est si choqué d'avoir entendu les propos de l'homme que son portable s'échappe de sa main et s'écrase sur le sol et explose en morceaux. Comme plutôt avec la voix de Kevin, cela semble les sortir de leur torpeur.

Kevin est le premier à s'effondrer en larme sur le sol, il est rejoint par Syuusuke et Seiichi qui pleurent chacun dans les bars des autres. Les deux stoïques s'approchent d'eux et se mettent à caresser leurs dos en ayant des larmes silencieuses qui coules le long de leurs visages. Keigo lui a déjà pris en charge la recherche de Ryoma, il téléphone à son équipes de gardes du corps et des détectives pour qu'ils commencent à mener l'enquête en traçant l'appel de Ryoma, afin de savoir où commencer. Puis il rejoint ses amants et pleure. Ils pleurent parce qu'ils ont compris, comprit ce qu'il allait arriver à leur Ryoma, d'après le langage de l'homme au téléphone il semblait en vouloir personnellement à lui.

Comme l'avait dit l'homme au téléphone, une heure passe et Keigo reçoit le fameux email. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre, une fenêtre vidéo apparait et ils doivent retenir un cri d'horreur en voyant Ryoma attaché sur une chaise en caleçon devant l'objectif. Il a la tête baissé, il doit encore être inconscient. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes interminables pour eux, le jeune homme commence à bouger la tête avant de la relever en fronçant les sourcil, il regarde ensuite tout autour de lui.

Ils virent alors un homme apparaître derrière leur chaton. **« Ben voyons, la petite pute est finalement réveillée »**

L'homme en question pose une main sur le torse de Ryoma après s'être collé contre son dos. Il fait balader sa main jusqu'à son ventre tout en lui empoignant les cheveux pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière.

Les six hommes dans le salon se sentent à la fois bouillir du fait que quelqu'un touche ce qui est leurs et aussi de peur de ce qui va bien pouvoir arriver.

 **« Tu as un joli minois, je vais me faire un plaisir de te torturer bien longuement devant ceux que tu aimes. Fais leurs un petit coucou ! »** puis il repositionne la tête de Ryoma pour qu'il regarde bien devant lui et qu'il fasse face à l'écran et ils ont l'impression de se faire poignarder lorsqu'ils croisent le regard de Ryo, la peur se lit dans ses yeux.

Puis la torture de Ryoma commence, des hommes lui lacèrent le corps, ce si beau corps qu'ils aiment tant.


End file.
